


Butterfly and Bull

by Myfishpink



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfishpink/pseuds/Myfishpink
Summary: Purl-hew meets Eloni's new friend and things start to escalate
Relationships: Purl-hew/DK West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's up! Sorry it's been awhile, but I'm back with a Dikirbiru fic! Gonna be multiple chapter too!

Purl-hew adjusted his hoodie as he followed Eloni down the streets of Vinyl city, not wanting to be recognized. He had no idea how Eloni roped him into this, he was happy he had a new friend but was wandering the streets in the middle of the night really the best idea? Still, he couldn't say no to his little brother so the two of them put on the disguises and went on there way

"How much longer till we reach this friend of yours?" Purl-hew asked

"Were almost there!" Eloni reassured "I promise you're gonna love him, he's super cool and amazing rapper!"

"If you say so" Purl-hew replied

Eventually the two of them reached a wagon in the middle of an alley. Eloni walked up to the wagon

"Hey West!" Eloni yelled 

A few seconds later, a large, green man with orange dreadlocks stepped out of the wagon. He smiled when he saw Eloni

"Hey hey! What's up 'Loni! It's been awhile!" The man said as he held Eloni in a tight hug

"Same here bud!" He Eloni said, returning the hug

West soon released the hug and Eloni waved Purl-hew over

"Purl-hew, this is DK West!" Eloni said, gesturing to the large man next to him "West, this is my brother Purl-hew"

Purl-hew stood in silence as he stared at West, he towered over him, his broad shoulders and square jaw cutting an intimidating figure. 

"Hi…" Purl-hew said

"Ah! So you're Purl-hew! Eloni's told me so much about you!" West said, shaking Purl-hew's hand.

"Y-yes, I'm sure, I don't know too much about you though" Purl-hew said, adjusting his glasses

"What?! You've never heard of THE DK West? Ewah! Shadow rhythm super guy!" West yelled as he struck a pose and Eloni copied his moves "Ewah! Past and present extraordinaire!" He yelled as he struck another pose "Ewah! The premier rapper of Vinyl city!" West struck one final pose looking, down on Purl-hew with a grin

Purl-hew felt his faceplate heat up

"Ah, that's….very cool. You must pretty popular" Purl-hew said

"You know it! Got people from all over the street coming to listen to my beats! Not to mention my main man 'Loni" He said as he gave Eloni an affectionate noggie

"Hey, come on man!" Eloni teased as slid out of West's hold

"So, why are you two here?" West asked

"Eh, I just wanted to introduce you to my brother. Oh! But since we're here, do you still have those life saver gummies?"

"One sec" West said as he want back inside the wagon, after a few minutes, he came back with a bright green bag of life saver gummies

"Found em!" West said. Eloni grinned and grabbed the bag, tearing it open and popping a few ring shaped gummies into his mouth

"Thanks West! See ya later!" Eloni said as he ran off, Purl-hew lagging behind him

Eloni started talking about how him and West met but Purl-hew couldn't focus on what he was saying. He was busy trying to understand why he felt so strange, he felt warm and anxious. Was he scared? Tired maybe? He couldn't quite put his finger on it

Still, he was sure the feeling whould go away soon enough


	2. Dance practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purl-hew gets distracted during dance practice

It had been a week since Purl-hew first meet West. He was very nice of course, but Purl really only went on this trip for Eloni's sake and he barely knew anything about West anyway

So why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

Why couldn't he stop thinking about his loud energetic voice or how warm he felt when he shook his hand or the way he smiled at him when they meet. Why did he always feel so wierd whenever he thinks about him? Why did-

"Uhhh, are you okay man?" Eloni asked, snapping Purl-hew out of his thoughts

They were stretching in the music room, waiting for Neon start dance practice. Purl-hew shook his head and looked at Eloni

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just....thinking about something" Purl-hew said

"Really? what were you-" Before Eloni could finish, Neon stepped into the music room.

"Troops! Attention!" Neon yelled. The boys immediately snapped to attention as he stepped on to the stage

"We are going to be practicing our new dance routine. Our next concert is in 3 weeks so we need to get this down. Follow my lead"

Neon began to dance and 1010 copied him, following his every move and step

Purl-hew spun on his heels and his mind started to wander over to West again. He tried to ignore the toughts but every time he tried to focus on the routine, West crept into his mind yet again.

No. He needed to focus

Purl-hew shook his hips from side to side

West's deep, caring voice...

Purl-hew clapped his hands

His energetic, lively personality...

Purl-hew pointed to sky and winked

His bright smile...

As Purl-hew tried to step foward, he triped over his own foot and face planted on the floor

Neon immediately stopped dancing and ran over to him

"Purl-hew! Are you alright?" Neon asked worried

"I-I'm fine, I just tripped that's all" Purl-hew explained. His signature glasses were cracked and his face had small scratches but other than that he was fine

"Thank goodness" Neon let out a sigh of relief "Can you stand?"

Purl-hew nodded and Neon helped him to his feet

Okay, this was more serious than Purl-hew had tought.


	3. Debugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purl-hew comes to terms with his feelings

Purl-hew layed on his bed, staring up the ceiling of his room. He had run an anti-virus scan but couldn't find anything wrong with his systems, anything that would explain why he felt so odd around West. The more he thought about it, the more it led him to one terrifying conclusion.

He had a crush on West

He should have realized this sooner. He was an android built with the specific goal of making people love him. How was he unable to recognize his own romantic feelings?!

He buried his face in his pillow as he tried to organize his thoughts. He couldn't just go tell West how he felt willy-nilly, he didn't even know if he felt same way. But at the same time, if he tried to ignore these feelings, they'd likely just get more distracting.

There seemed to be only one solution to this problem: learn to see West as a friend. It whould satisfy his desire to be close to West, while avoiding the pitfalls of asking him out romantically. They whould friends, nothing more, nothing less

Satisfied with his plan, Purl-hew got out of bed, walked to Eloni's room and knocked on his door.

"One sec!" Eloni said as went he opened the door, slightly surprised to see Purl-hew standing in front of him

"Uh, what's up?" Eloni asked 

"Want to sneak out?" Purl-hew said


End file.
